1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kneading wing sensing apparatus of microwave oven for baking bread. More particularly, it detects whether the kneading wing is placed in a container or not and signals when the kneading wing is not placed in the container.
2. Related Art
Most conventional kneading apparatus for baking break utilize a kneading wing which can be separated from a container for efficient kneading.
The kneading wing is rotated by a motor. The kneading apparatus does not have a detecting means for detecting whether the kneading wing is settled or not.
Accordingly, if a user operates the kneading apparatus carelessly so that the kneading wing is not settled in the container, the materials for to be kneaded are wasted because the materials are not kneaded.
Another apparatus for confirming kneaded state is known as Japanese utility model laid open publication so 60-68985. This art is illustrated in FIG. 6. A container 60 has a kneading wing 62 at its inner bottom and the kneading wing 62 is settled on a shaft inclusive of a pulley 61 which receives a rotation force.
A temperature detecting device 64 is fixed into a casing 63 and the casing 63 is inserted into the container 60.
In kneading with the apparatus, materials for bread are put into the container 60 and the kneading wing 62 is rotated by rotation of the pulley 61. The temperature detecting device 64 detects whether the materials maintain a proper temperature or not. But this apparatus can not detect whether the kneading wing is placed into the container or not.